


To Knife, or Not to Knife

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Culture, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Knives, Oneshot, Post Season 1, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, Talking, dialouge, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 1: Culture.Rayla and Callum discuss knives and children.





	To Knife, or Not to Knife

“Rayla.” Callum said as he stood still, looking at the elf who just emerged from the forest with a bunch of wood in her arms that would be tonight’s fire. She looked over at Callum as he heard him, before putting the wood down. “Let’s talk.”

“Talk?”

Rayla was a bit confused, because Callum sounded a bit worried, or mad? She couldn’t tell.

“Talk about what?”

“Well.” Callum began. “Why did I see Ezran run around playing with a really sharp knife?”

“Oh, you’re just asking about that? I really got worried for a second there, thought something bad had happened. But if he’s just playing then everything’s fine.”

“Wait, you seriously think a ten year old with a knife is something normal? He’s never had a knife before.”

“Wait? Seriously? That’s such a late age to get your first knife, no wonder you’re worried about him using it. He never got to learn to in the first place.”

“Exact… wait. Did you just say children get knives? At what age?”

“At around five? Why’re you asking? It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

She shrugged, really confused over Callum at the moment, and his way to talk. He was acting like children didn’t use knives. That would be absurd, of course they had to use knives. How else would they learn to defend themselves?

“Okay, sometimes I forget you’re an elf.”

“Wait, how exactly? I think I my ears and horns are a pretty big giveaway.”

“Not that, but the culture thing. It reminds me about his little we actually know about each other. Children don’t use knives here.”

“What? Really? That’s so strange!”


End file.
